HELP
by Kid-Chaos
Summary: it's more interesting then any other story i've written so far, it's got fighting....and tub tub!
1. Chapter 1 Sasuke

**Sasuke: "Gah! THAT WATER IS C-C-C-COLD!"**

**me: "If you want to be a clean ninja boy, zip it!"**

**Sasuke: "Why can't one of the guys do this?"**

**me: "Okay, if you want them to know you're weak" puts a towel over Sasuke's head**

**Sasuke:" I'm not weak" sulks**

**me: "I know you're not" smiles**

**Sasuke: "..." jeepers" Watch what you're doing!"**

**me: blushes "Sorry!"**

**Sasuke: "If you tell anyone about this you are so dead..."**

**me: "Okay okay!" puts my hand on his head**

**Gaara: pokes at the door, it opens**

**me and Sasuke: "..." looks at Gaara**

**Gaara: looks at me and Sasuke "Why is he...What are you...OMG!"**

**me: "No!" pulls Gaara in and shuts his mouth**

**Gaara: "Bath..." backs away**

**Sasuke: "Emily slave! get him!"**

**me: "I am not your slave..."**

**Sasuke: "Get him, get him, get him, slave!"**

**me: "Sasuke!"**

**me: "Sasuke, i swear i am going to kill you..." aims kunai at Sasuke**

**Gaara: gets scared and runs out of the room**

**me: "Gaara! Get your fat butt back here!"**

**Gaara: "Ahh!" runs**

**me: "Arg!" gets annoyed Oh well... back to Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: stares at me angerly**

**me: uses kunai as a stabbing knife and aims right at Sasuke**

**Sasuke: grabs my arm and grabs kunai throwing it out the window**

**me: "S-s-sasuke!" looks at Sasuke in terror**

**Sasuke: holds my wrist and kicks his knee into my stomach**

**me: "Argg!" throws up blood**

**Sasuke: lets me fall to the floor, and kicks me hard into the wall**

**me: "Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke: keeps beating on me**

**me: "God, Sasuke! STOP IT!"**

**Sasuke: "Not until you're dead"**

**me: "What?"**

**Sasuke throws me into the tub "you'll drown soon enough!"**

**me: under water "Glub arrggggg glub"**

**Sasuke: holds me under the water "..."**

**me: kicks him**

**Sasuke: "Grr"**

**me: "Now this fight is on!"**

**Sasuke: "You're too weak and beat up..."**

**me: "No thanks to you!"**

**Sasuke: "Grr" throws me against the wall again**

**me: "Ah!"**

**Sasuke: waits until i fall to the floor and steps macho hard on my stomach**

**me: "AHHHHHHHH!" cries**

**Sasuke: "Your time will end now!" runs towards me and stops**

**me: smiles "Now that's the Sasuke i fell in love with, this is the Sasuke...i'd rather have kill me..."**

**Sasuke: stares wide-eyed at me**

**me: coughs up blood, and smiles "Tell everyone i'll miss them, and tell Gaara, to go back to scary."**

**Sasuke: picks kunai off my belt "those last words sucked..."**

**me: blacks out **

**Sasuke: gets ready with the kunai**

**Kakashi: "Sasuke! no! stop!"**

**Sasuke: "..."**

**Kakashi: runs over to me and picks me up "..."**

**Sasuke: puts blood covered clothes back on **

**Kakashi: "This girl is supposed to be hokage in several years..."**

**Sasuke: "Hokage are powerful...not weak losers..."**

**Kakashi: smiles "She wasn't showing her real power because she is friendly and gentle...as if she were never meant to be a power ninja, but Sasuke...she really is"**

**Sasuke: "Thats impossible! she could have spared her own life! she could have killed me!"**

**Kakashi: "She is too gentle to kill, even with her anger... want to hear a story after i take her to recovery?"**

**Sasuke: "Um...okay"**

**Kakashi: "Okay then i'll be right back" disappears with me in his arms**

**Kakashi:" I'm back! she is in safe hands!" smiles**

**( author note: I just thought of something...how can he smile and we know? lol )**

**Kakashi: "It was almost 16 years ago... when Emily was born... Her parents were great ninja warriors, the only problem was the thing that proved their love for each other... I don't seem to remember the child's name at the time, but you know her now as Emily, or Emiri. Well, Emily's parents were bad guy's more often targets, and Emily's parents didn't want their little girl to be killed. So the family had given me the infant and i was send to another world to a country called Canada, where i set the child up to get a good family. I seem to have chosen the wrong country, cuz the kid came back and as you know has her parents blood in her veins. Well, Sasuke, her parents have gone missing, and i swore to her parents that I'd watch over her in the world she is in, and she is in this world, so it is much easier, but also much more dangerous, so i must ask of you and everyone else to protect her. She has her parents blood, her parents enemies will come looking to kill her... Protect her with your life..."**

**Sasuke: "But you said she was strong..."**

**Kakashi: "I also said she was too gentle to kill or bring pain to another..."**

**Sasuke: "But..."**

**Kakashi: "No butts" laughs at his stupid joke**

**Sasuke: "Fine! but i'm not liking it!"**

**Kakashi: "Nobody said you had to like it" smiles**

**Sakura: "Will she be alright soon?"**

**Naruto: "Emily..." cries "who would do this to you?"**

**Sasuke: looks away from the others**

**Kakashi: "Tell them,Sasuke..."**

**Sakura and Naruto: "Tell us what?" looks from Kakashi to Sasuke**

**Sasuke: "I did it..."**

**Sakura: "Did what?"**

**Naruto: discovers what Sasuke did "you...you...you baka! why did you do it!"**

**Sasuke: "You're the baka, baka!"**

**Kakashi: "Boys! enough! "**

**Sakura: looks at everyone, confussed**

**Kakashi: "Sakura, Sasuke tried to send Emily to her grave..."**

**Sakura: "What? Sasuke would never do that!" runs off crying**

_**In the next chapter Sasuke IS gonna say sorry! And never try to kill me again! makes fists**_


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

**Kakashi: "Sakura? Sakura, where are you?"**

**Sakura: sits under a large oak tree, crying**

**Kakashi: appears beside Sakura "Sakura? Emily might want to see you when she wakes up"**

**Sakura:" I..." burst into tears**

**Naruto: sits beside my bed staring at her face**

**me: heart beats slowly**

**Naruto: reaches out and holds my cold hand " I don't care if Kakashi said you fight good, you didn't and now you might be dying" tears fall from his face**

**me: coughs**

**Naruto:" Emily... Don't worry, I'll protect you with all i got" wraps his arms around me**

**me: lies motionless**

**Naruto:" Emily... Please wake up and be alright" cries**

**me: "N-n-naruto? "opens my eyes**

**Naruto: "Emily! "wraps his arms and cries**

**me: "What's wrong, Naruto?" looks at him confussed**

**Naruto: "They said you might never have woken up, they said you could have died..." sobs**

**me: gets out of the bed **

**Naruto:" What are you doing? You have to stay in bed to heal...You are still hurt..."**

**me: "You know what, Naruto..."smiles" I'm fine"**

**Naruto:" But the medics said you weren't and that unless you were in danger not to let you move..."**

**me: steps on the floor and stands up "Arrgg!" a painful slash of pain goes through my whole body**

**Naruto:" Emily?" catches me before i hit the floor with my face**

**me: in so much pain, i can't move "Ahhh!" breathes heavily in pain**

**Naruto:" I told you" holds me carefully in his arms**

**me: "N-n-n" blacks out**

**Naruto: "Emily? Emily! Oh god! I'll get blamed for this" puts me back into the bed**

**Medic:" What! The girl, she looks worst! Did you move her, you little brat?"**

**Naruto: "I..."**

**Kakashi: "Naruto? Where is Sasuke? You two were supposed to be looking after her!"**

**Naruto:" I tried! And Sasuke said he would not be caught dead with the likes of the two of us..."**

**Kakashi: "We'll talk about this later! Get this girl into the care unit now!"**

**medics: "Yes sir!" push my bed away**

**Kakashi: follows**

**Sasuke: "Sakura?"**

**Sakura: "Yes, Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke: "What's wrong?"**

**Sakura: "You tried to kill our friend" starts crying again **

**Sasuke: "She lied to me! She said she was going to kill ME!"**

**Sakura: "You know she wouldn't..."**

**Sasuke:" She was!"**

**Sakura: "Stop it! You didn't need to try to kill her!" runs off crying**

**Sasuke: "Sakura!" runs after her" Sakura wait!"**

**Sakura: keeps running and crying**

**me: "N-n-n" pats around**

**Naruto: grabs my hand " Emily...Stop being weird... I got in trouble for you getting up..."**

**me: opens my eyes " really? I'm sorry Naruto..." pulls hand away **

**Naruto: stands up and walks away**

**me:" Naruto..."**

**me: pulls off blankets and gets ready to get off bed **

**me: steps off on the bed "Arrgg!" tries to ignore the pain going through her whole body **

**me: jumps out the window "ah!" runs through the forrest **

**me:" God this pain! Arrgg!" stops at lake in the clearing **

**Voice:" Who goes there?"**

**me:" Emily D------!"**

**Gaara: steps out of the shadows**

**me: "Gaara!" runs over to Gaara**

**Gaara:" Listen! I am not a nice scaredy cat! I was just under a spell..."**

**me: "sure!"**

**Gaara:" I HATE YOU! You are so darn annoying! I am going to kill you!"**

**me: turns to look at him, fast" Listen, i am not supposed to be out here, i am supposed to be protected...But I escaped..."**

**Gaara: "Too bad! You treated me like an idiot..."**

**me:" I'm sorry, Gaara..."**

**finished chapter 2 ...**


	3. Chapter 3 Gaara

**Gaara: un-plugs his sand holder**

**me: " AH! No! Naruto! "**

**Naruto: " Hmm? I thought i just heard Emily... "**

**me: " Now, Gaara... "**

**Gaara: " Grr " sand creeps toward me**

**me: " OMG! I hate sand more now! "**

**Gaara: smiles evily**

**me: " Not funny! " sand creeps up my legs " Ahh!"**

**Gaara: watches as the sand goes over my body**

**me: " Gaara! Please stop it! "**

**Gaara:" No,fool! "**

**me: " Gaara! " sand fully absorbed over her body**

**Gaara: " Now die! " makes fists**

**me: through sand " Naruto! "**

**Naruto: looks up" Twice means i am not hearing things! " runs to medic center**

**Naruto: sees i am not there " Dammit, Emily, where are you! " runs looking for me**

**me: " Let me live! "**

**Gaara:" No! " laughs**

**me: " You are so evil! "**

**Gaara: " You are so annoying! "**

**me: screams**

**me: wakes up by the lake**

**Gaara: sits by the lake clutching his head in pain**

**me: " Gaara? " looks at Gaara**

**Gaara: " Arrrg! " screams**

**me: crawls over to Gaara " Why am i not dead? Why are you in pain? "**

**Gaara: blacks out**

**me: " Gaara-san! " wraps my arms around him**

**Gaara: wakes under a tree in my arms " Hmm? "**

**me: " Gaara-san..." tightens grip " I was so worried...What happened? "**

**Gaara:" I was hit with my own attack..."**

**me: " You mean it back fired? "**

**Gaara:" No, it was reflected off you when you fainted..."**

**me:" Awesome! "**

**Gaara: looks at me**

**me: " That has never happened before..." smiles**

**Gaara: blushes**

**me: " Your face is really red, are you okay? "**

**Gaara: " Of course i am okay! "**

**me: " That's good "**

**Gaara:" I guess so..."**

**me: " Wow. It's sunset "**

**Gaara: "..."**

**me: bends over and kisses Gaara's cheek**

**Gaara: " Grr! "**

**me: backs away**

**Gaara: smiles evily**

**Gaara: wakes up**

**me: " Ah! " screams in pain**

**Gaara: gets up and sets a hand on my back" What's wrong? "**

**me:" I'm still not healed from my fight..."**

**Gaara: " Fight? "**

**me: " Yes, me and Sasuke had a fight..."**

**Gaara: "Are you okay? I have to admit, Sasuke is strong"**

**me: " Yeah, he is..."**

**Gaara: turns his head away from me"..."**

**me: " arrgg! " blacks out from pain**

**Gaara:" Hey! " grabs me " God! "picks me up and starts running fast towards the village**

**Kankuro: " Gaara! Where were you? " runs up to Gaara**

**Temari: " And what's with the kid? " nods towards me**

**Gaara: " She is hurt "**

**Temari: " She could've been dead "**

**Gaara: " I didn't want to kill her "glares angerly at Temari**

**Kankuro: " Let's get a bite to eat guys..."**

**Gaara:" The girl gets help first..."**

**I don't want to start Chapter 4's character because, i want to surprise you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rock Lee

**Rock Lee: watches as Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and me pass" What happened to her?"**

**Temari: " She got hurt, so now Gaara got a nice guy mood..."**

**Rock Lee: sits back and smiles "Well, if you want i could take her to the medic centre, i think Naruto is looking for her up that way"**

**Gaara: "..."**

**Kankuro: "Gaara, give the bushy eye-browed dude, the little girl. He'll take her safely to the medic centre..."**

**Rock Lee: "I have a name you know..."**

**Gaara: gives me to Rock Lee "..."**

**Rock Lee: "Thank you so much for trusting me, i will not fail you or the girl in my arms" runs toward the medic centre**

**Gaara: "Wait!"**

**Rock Lee: stops "Yes?"**

**Gaara: "If anything goes wrong, it's your head not mine..."**

**Rock Lee: "I understand, I'll protect her with my life..."**

**Gaara: nodds "You better..."**

**Rock Lee: smiles and continues on his way towards the medic centre**

**Naruto:" Darnit! Emily! Where are you?"**

**Rock Lee: walks in "She is here,Naruto!"**

**Naruto:" Emily!" runs over to Rock Lee" Where was she?"**

**Rock Lee:" With Gaara"**

**Naruto: shocked "What? He'd kill her!"**

**Rock Lee: "He likes her..."**

**Naruto: "Really?"**

**Rock Lee: "Yeah, but he'd kill me if he knew that i knew...So please not a word to anyone..."**

**Naruto: "Okay, Lee..."**

**Sasuke:" Lee?"**

**Rock Lee: stops kissing my lips" I wasn't kissing her!"**

**Sasuke: "You sick, pervert liar!"**

**Rock Lee: "No! Sakura-chan is my only love!"**

**Sasuke: smirks "Dirty Lying Lee..."**

**Rock Lee: blushes "I'm not a dirty liar!"**

**Sasuke: walks away laughing**

_**Author's note: If tough guy Sasuke need a little laugh, now and then**_

__

**Rock Lee: walks in**

**Naruto: "Hey Lee!"**

**Rock Lee: "How is she?"**

**Naruto:" Well, i think someone was trying to eat her... There was slime on her face..."**

**Rock Lee: freaks out "It wasn't me! "**

**Naruto: stares at Lee "Huh?"**

**Rock Lee:" Ah!" runs out**

**Naruto: "What is his problem...?"**

**Sasuke: walks in and looks on while Lee runs away" I caught him kissing, Emily..."**

**Naruto: "WHAT?"**

**Sasuke: "I called him dirty lying Lee"**

**Naruto: laughs "That's a good one..."**

**Sasuke: hits Naruto" Idiot..."**

**Naruto: "What was that for?"**

**Sasuke:" ..."**

**Naruto: "Sasuke! I'm going for a nap...your turn to watch her..." starts walking out **

**Sasuke:" Fine..."**

**Sasuke:" I'm going to piss, don't wake up or leave this room... " leaves**

**Sasuke: walks over to me "You are weak, i like that...Inside you are stronger..."**

**me: sleeps "..."**

**Sasuke: smiles and a long snake like tongue wipes my face **

**me: wakes up in panick "Orochimaru!"**

**Sasuke: "How'd you know?" turns into Orochimaru**

**me: "What do you want with me?"**

**Orochimaru: "I want your fine ass smiles"**

**me: "What!"**

**Orochimaru: "Joking. Just Joking..."**

**me: "You better be..."**

**Orochimaru: knocks me out, grabs me and jumps out the window**

**me: knocked out " ..."**

**Sasuke:" Huh? Where are you? Arg! That stupid girl!"**

_**I am going to stop before Orochi-san, does something, like kill me...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Kiba

**me: " Hnn." wakes up**

**Orochimaru: " You are awake! " puts his hand on my head**

**me: "Ah! " tries to punch Orochimaru**

**Orochimaru: " Nasty little girl..." blocks my punch**

**me: " Where am i?"**

**Kiba: " Come on, Akamaru! I have to go! " runs in**

**Akamaru: " Woof " follows Kiba**

**Orochimaru: "..."**

**me: "..." looks around " OMG! Im in the boys bathroom! " **

**Orochimaru: " Shut up! " covers my mouth**

**Akamaru: sniffs " Grr...Woof Woof! "**

**Kiba: " What is it Akamaru? " bottons his pants**

**me: "..." bites Orochimaru " Yuck! Help me! "**

**Kiba: looks my way " A girl? There was a girl's voice..."**

**Akamaru: " Woof Woof! " attacks Orochimaru**

**Orochimaru: "chikushou..." disappears in a puff of greyish smoke**

**Akamaru: " Woof Woof (And don't you come back!)" jumps on my lap and wags his tail**

**me: " Oh, Thank you Mr. Doggy " pats Akamaru's head**

**Kiba: " What is going on in here?" **

**me: " i was kidnapped...You and your dog saved me...Why i'm in the boy's bathroom, i don't know..."**

**Kiba: " It's okay, you've been in this stall " pats my shoulder**

**me: " Did you wash those hands of yours?" **

**Kiba: " Of course"**

**Akamaru: wags his tail**

**Kiba: " I think you've made a new friend " smiles**

**me: smiles back**

**Kiba: " Well...Let's get out of this dump..."**

**me: " Okay...Wanna go get some ramen? My treat "**

**Kiba: " No no! My treat " bows**

**me: " Why thank you, Kiba-san"**

**Kiba: " Call me Kiba-kun" **

**me: " Okay, Kiba-kun" smiles**

**me and Kiba and Akamaru walk out towards the ramen stand**

**( Authors note: Wasn't i still hurt?)**

**me and Kiba and Akamaru get our ramen and go to eat it by the near by cliff **

**Kiba: looks at me**

**me: " What? Do i have something on my face? "**

**Kiba: " No " turns away blushing " You're just so beautiful..."**

**me: " Aww. That's so sweet " kisses Kiba's cheek**

**Akamaru: " Woof Woof "**

**Kiba: puts his hand on his cheek and blushes " Ah?"**

**me: giggles**

**End of Chapter...**


End file.
